Crossing Over
by Cherished-In-Death
Summary: When a drifter risks his life to save Raven does the team realize they have the solution to all their problems? Will Beast-Boy ever find someone he can love again? Can the team finally pull themselves together to beat the ever strengthening Slade?
1. Might as well Jump!

This is my first fan-fic...ever. Reviews greatly appreciated. Flames accepted.

When he left, he dissapeared. He needed to start over, start everything over. He was sixteen and a high school dropout; not purposely, not after the 'incident'. A terrorist attack to his city left his family and closer friends six feet under. His girlfriend, also stricken with similar losses, committed suicide; leaving him with absolutely nothing or no one to turn to. Packing a bag and withdrawing the remainder of his savings, he mounted his motorcycle and left. He searched for a week; sleeping in hotels, sleazy motels, on the side of the road, or even the stray farm field. He was on the highway when he saw the sign; 'Jump City- 20 Miles.' Shifting his mirrored, aviator sunglasses, he turned onto the off ramp. His mane of shaggy, black hair billowed behind him. He flicked a small smile as he got a first glance of the city.  
"Out of a fuckin' comic book" he said to himself, unheard over the roar of the bike Jump City was a bustling metropolis; a coastal city with a large population and plenty of skyscrapers. The burning sun was high in the sky, sending the shadows of the monolithic skyscrapers pointing towards the calm ocean. A certain building in particular stood out to him. It was situated on an island about two-hundred yards off the shore. It's archaetecture, shaped like a massive 'T', caused him to cock an eyebrow. Shrugging off the thought, he made his way into his new life. He had no premonition to where he was going to call home. He just had a good feeling about Jump, he just picked it when he saw the sign. It could have been his love for Van Halen or just the fact that his wanderlust had come to an end. He glanced around at the sights of the city. 'There's no damn way i'll afford the rent for any of these' he thought dissapointed. He turned down main street taking a glance at the highschool. It had just let out; most of the teens were branching off into the various side streets that branched off of main street as some stayed and waited. A few stil lingered at the stairs chatting amongst their clicks. He turned off to the sidewalk and parked the black bike.

As he expected, people looked at him like he had three heads. He didn't complain though; at five foot eleven and clad in a black trenchcoat, Tripp pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, black t-shirt, and dark, silver rimmed aviator sunglasses. He wasn't nearly as close to being "normally" dressed in the city; baggy jeans, oversized shirts, sideways hats, Nike sneakers; the average urban punk. He dismounted the dormant bike and stretched his back. He cracked his stiff neck and shifted the black dufflebag slung across his back. As he casually walked up the cement stairs, he noticed a girl relaxing on the concrete guard-ledge to the stairs. Her back was to the wall and her knees were curled close to her chest. A thick leather-bound tome rested in her lap. She had definately caught his eye; Violet-blue, shoulder length hair, tight black jeans, black tanktop, and purple Converse Chuck Taylor high-tops. He smiled at her as he walked into the school. It did not take long for him to get the registration forms from the main office. Even though he did'nt really plan on returning to school it still helped to have a Plan-B. As he walked out of the school, he noticed that the girl was missing. Shrugging, he walked down the stairs. Leaning against the side of the wall by the stairs, the girl looked over at him. He looked into her eyes; they were a vibrant violet-blue and matched her hair. Her books were under her arm, pressed to her side.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice deep.

"You're new here," she stated, her voice was almost monotonus. She nodded to the registration papers in his hand. "So, who are you? You obviously aren't like everyone else around here."

"Wolfgang," he lied; he had to make a new life, forget everything about the past, so why not have a new name? "And you?"

"Rachel...Rachel Roth." she said after a moment's hesitation. Wolf could tell that she was the quiet type.

"It's a pleasure." Wolf said as he took her hand and kissed it; a gesture of a gentleman.

She didn't expect it, it seemed like it alienated her for a moment until she smiled and looked away blushing. He mounted the bike and snapped opened one of the saddle-bags. He quickly stuck the papers in but snapped it shut quickly so Rachel didn't see it's contents. "So, i guess i'll be seeing you around then, Rachel?" Wolf wondered.

"I...I was actually wondering if you would mind giving me a ride, a friend...was well, actually supposed to pick me up. Apparently he doesn't feel like picking up his phone...him and his damn Call of Duty"  
Wolf chuckled a bit at that.  
"You, want a ride...from some guy...you just met...wearing a trenchcoat?" Wolf said playfully.

It was her turn to laugh. She returned a smile. "It's not like i'm afraid of you." Rachel admitted. Wolf could tell she wasn't lying.  
He simply cocked his eyebrow for a second.

"Get on." He commanded, starting the bike.

"Thank you." Rachel said showing little emotion.

He shifted his duffle bag so she could sit comfortably. He pointed to the book tucked under her arm and then to the right saddle-bag. She got the message and deposited her book. She mounted the bike behind Wolf.

"So, where you headed?" He asked.

"Down by the park, i'll point out the way." Rachel said.

Wolf nodded. He followed Rachel's commands to the best of his ability; he never missed a single turn. After about five minutes, the two were cruising into the park. She pointed out a gate by the waterfront. He pulled in close and braked to a smooth stop. The monolithic tower island Wolf saw earlier loomed into view as he cleared the trees. A bridge led from the mainland to the island. The very same gate that stood before him blocked access to the bridge. Turning the bike off, Wolf kicked the stand down and dismounted. Rachel dismounted and fished a keycard from her pant's pocket, swiping the card through a mag-strip reader mounted to the gate wall, she unlocked it.

"Your book?" Wolf asked. She nodded and retreived the tome.

"Thanks." She said.

Rachel walked back over to the gate and pushed it open. She fixed her short hair and looked back over at Wolf.  
"Thank you for the ride...i usually never..."

"It's fine," Wolf assured "Well...I guess i'll see you in school on monday," he began "But i kinda was ..."

"Well, what?" Rachel asked, still lacking any visible emotion.

"Well...i just moved here...today, i would really like to get to know someone. Maybe later we could like hang out or something? Maybe you could show me around the city." Wolf explained.  
She thought about it for a moment as she looked over to the sea. Looking back at him she hesitated for a beat.

"Maybe, i'm busy alot, but," she thought for a moment. "Well...what's your number? I'll call you when i can."

Wolf flicked a slight smile as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet and a pen. He removed an army recruiter's buisness card and printed his cell phone's number down.

"I understand, i'm busy too. I'm still trying to find a place.

Rachel looked at him with slight confusion.  
"You moved here, yet you don't have a place to stay?"

"No," Wolf admitted with no shame. "I'm alone, no family, no friends, no home, so i decided to come here...start over."

"Yeah," Rachel said understanding "I know what it's like, starting over and all."

Wolf nodded, again noting that she wasn't lying. "Well, Rachel, it's been a pleasure meeting you...I guess i'll be seeing you around?"

Rachel simply nodded.

"Yeah, i guess so," she paused to think for a moment but seemed to drop the thought. "I'll call you when i can Wolfgang."

He smiled and mounted the bike. As he started it he looked back to Rachel but she was already going on her way down the bridge. He began to ride off until a small building caught his attention. About three blocks down was an abandoned auto body shop. The door and windows were boarded up and the walls were decorated with haphazardly drawn graffiti. Pulling up to the abandoned shop he grinned and stopped the bike. Reaching into his saddle-bag, he retrieved a small leather pouch; lock picks. He kicked the bike's stand down and approached the door to the shop's office and waiting area. The small rusted pad-lock was easily picked. He opened the door as the lock clattered to the cracked pavement. Stepping into the shop he scanned over the room; dusty, dark, small computer desk in the corner, a few empty shelves, and a well worn couch. Wolf nodded and unslung his duffle bag and dropped it onto the dusty desk. Stepping back out into the light, he began to unload the saddle bags.

Rachel stepped into the common room of the tower and spotted the two at the large circular couch playing video games. "You cheated you bucket of bolts!" One yelled at the other. The one who yelled had lime green skin and even darker hair. Short fangs protuded from his lower lip.

"No, i'm just better than you, now go get me a soda" The other gloated. He was African-American and built like an NFL lineman; and built was not an exaggeration. He was mechanic for the most part; only one half of his face was spared the metal.

Rachel rolled her eyes and headed down the small hallway that branched off from the lively living room. She emerged into the small wing designated for the team's living quarters. Approaching up to the door marked 'Raven' she stopped short as a voiced called out her name.

"Raven?" The voice called from one of the others' rooms

"Yes, Robin?" She asked as he stepped out from his room.

"Who was that?" Robin asked getting straight to the point.

"His name's Wolfgang," She began, she had to think for a moment; think what she was going to reveal. "He's new to here, I felt something...something great"

"Like what?" Robin asked, he was obviously curiously but his face wore no expression. In fact, alot of his face was covered by a small mask; a black and white mask that lapsed over his eyes.

"Power, i sensed alot from him, i tried to read his thoughts but...I"

"Yeah?"

"He blocked me." She stated, her voice still monotonous.

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

"I tried to read his thoughts, enter his mind. But he blocked me somehow," She paused and broke eye contact with Robin, she looked to the floor in defeat. "Everytime i tried to enter...he pushed my magic aside like it was nothing."

"Do you think he has any powers?"

"Yes." She simply said.

Robin nodded, he tugged at the bottom of his white t-shirt before he shoved his hands back in his pockets. Raven looked over at the ten-key screwed to the wall next to her room, she quickly tapped in her password and watched the door slide open. The scent of incence lingered in the air of the hall as she disappeared into her room leaving Robin with alot of unanswered questions.

"Well Mr. Wolfgang, looks like we need a little chat." Robin mutterd to himself.

"Alot better." Wolf thought to himself as he stepped back to look at his handiwork.  
Wolf had spent the better part of his day cleaning his new "home." He had taken the small office area of the shop and set up. The office was the buisness end of the establishment. What furniture remained was a counter that served as a desk at one point and an old, worn couch. He had swept most of the dirt and dust out of the shop with a small broom he'd found in the garage. Once he'd cleaned up the shop he moved over to the large, black duffle bag that had been slung over his shoulder for his whole journey. He kneeled down next to it and unzipped it. He pulled out a large, aluminum case almost as long as the bag itself. He sat it beside him and hesitated for a beat before he opened it. The weapons laid beside him; a reminder of his horid past. The AK-74u assault rifle that laid before him in the case was the very same that was leveled at him nearly a half a year ago. The memories flooded his vision as he was taken back to his old life, the one where he had a home, a family, friends, a girlfriend, a promising future; all until that one fateful day. He saw the pools of blood on the hardwood floors of his home, the shell casings that glimmered in the light, and the insurgant. The insurgant soldier that had entered his home, that slaughtered his family, and had raised his rifle to kill Wolf. Wolf had remembered raising his dad's own .357 revolver to kill the soldier that stole so much away from him. He remembered looking down at the first man he'd ever killed, how the bullet took off the top of his head and spatterd blood onto the white walls of his foyer, remembering it run down the wall leaving a crimson tail in it's trickle down. He remembered how the man's brain had spilled out onto the floor; and the battle cry of his comrads. He remembered scooping up the rifle and dashing out into the night to fight.  
Tears spilled down Wolf's face as he ripped himself of the memories of his past life. He slammed the case that was in front of him, ignoring the other contents as he slid it under the couch. He regained his composure and went back to unpacking. He pulled a sleek, black laptop out and stood up. He sat it on the counter and opened it. Starting it, Wolf let it load and played music to help ease his mind. The metal was pumping through the laptop's speakers, as Wolf zipped up the duffle bag; all that remained was clothes. He sat on the couch and listened for a few minutes to the songs that helped calm him down. Once Wolf made a descision he shut the laptop down and exited the shop, locking the shop behind him. He mounted the Rebel motorcycle and took off.


	2. For the Life of a Friend

Chapter 2: Death Before Dishonor

AN: It's almost been a whole year. Sincerest apologies. I had lost the manuscripts to chapters 2 and 3. I just found chapter 3, but 2 has not decided to show its face. I'm re-typing this now. Thanks for your patience. –CID

Wolfgang opened his eyes. The sound of the tide lapping up against the shore lulled him into a state of mental rest. The wind brushed its fingers through his long hair. Swirling it around him like leaves in the fall. The sunset was a shade of pastel orange, reflected in the lenses of his sun glasses. He sighed softly, an almost inaudible sound over the tide and the breeze. Gulls softly called in the distance; Just buzzing around a ship heading out into deeper waters. As the sun began to sink down to the horizon, Wolfgang stood. Brushing sand off of his frame, he began to walk away.

Passing the dunes, he emerged onto the path. Towering oaks bordered the small paved path. Gas lamps lit the way down the park, casting pallid, dancing shadows. The trees had blocked the light from the setting sun. Sol was going to bed, and it was time for the children of the night to awaken and frolic in the light of Luna. The wind rustled the trees, giving the park an ominous and mystical feeling to it.

Though Wolf's glasses would've blocked out the light to a normal human, he could see clearly as if the sun was shining bright overhead. Among the natural sounds of the park, he heard something out of the ordinary. His ears perked; A page of a book had been turned in the distance. Glancing to his left, though not vacillating with his pace, he saw Rachel curled up against a trunk of one of the mighty oak trees; the same leather tome was in her hands.

Something caught his eye and made his adrenaline begin to pump hard through his veins. Someone stepped out from behind the foliage, knife raised. A hood had blocked his face, black adorned his frame.

"Rachel!" Wolf screamed as he sprinted towards her with almost inhuman speed.

Reaching her, Wolf leaped over her and drove the would-be killer to the ground.

Everything to Rachel was a blur. She heard Wolfgang call her name from all the way across the park and looked over to see him in a full blown sprint. She was caught off guard as he leaped over her with inhuman speed. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on and she hated that feeling. Spinning on the ball of her foot she rose and spun to face him all in one swift motion. What she saw made her heart race.

Wolfgang had the man in a death hold. Both hands were locked down in a vice-grip on the man's wrists. In the left was a large bowie knife. He was dressed in a black sweatshirt with a navy-blue bandana tied over his face. Wolfgang's face screwed in anger as he freed one hand to take a swing at the man's face. He felt the cartilage bend and snap. His hand moved swiftly onto the man's throat, strangling him.

Wolfgang suddenly cursed himself. He saw the fist a moment too late. The hit to the jaw caught him off guard and he felt his teeth sink into his gum and tongue. Blood filled his mouth and he was forced to the ground. Rising up for another shot he suddenly stopped. It became hard to breath.

He looked down, the knife was in between his ribs. He began to feel lightheaded. He went to swing at the man and curse at him but he only managed to have a mouth-full of blood expulse from his mouth. He collapsed as his world began to darken, his eyes filled with red, and he began to lose consciousness. As his last breath erupted from his chest he could feel a great wave of dark energy and a feeling that someone was looming over him.

His eyes closed. He thought no more.


End file.
